


The Bet

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen loses a bet to Nikola and he asks her to pose nude for him.<br/>Set somewhere between WWI and WWII, probably in the 1920s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out of nowhere and I just had to write and post ASAP.

"You lost the bet, Helen. Don't tell me you're going to renege on your word?"

"Nikola, we said…"

"…no sex and no blood. I just want to draw a picture of you naked. That's not sex, and there shouldn't be any blood involved".

She threw a scathing glare at him.

"Look, I can even be naked too if you like."

She considered the option for a moment, the slight tilt of her head sending her blonde waves cascading over her shoulder.

"Very well. I'll pose nude for you as long as you're naked too."

Nikola smiled widely and started to remove his cravat. Helen locked eyes with him, slowly removing one item of clothing after the other. Once they were both naked, he gave her directions so she could lie down on the sofa the way he wanted to draw her. At the same time, he retrieved his charcoal crayons from his suitcase and some paper.

For several minutes, all that could be heard was the sounds of the crayons on the sheet of paper, and Nikola's increasingly labored breathing.

Helen could feel his burning gaze travelling on her body as he drew. Having nothing else to do, she let her eyes wander on his body as well, or what she could see of it that wasn't hidden by his drawing set. His chest was smooth and muscled. He was a lean man, but his strength was easily seen. His hair was standing on end as he had run his hands through it several times already. She smiled as she noticed the charcoal smudge on his temple.

"Getting distracted, Nikola?" she asked, her voice full of merriment.

"Aren't you?" he shot back breathlessly.

"I'm just concerned you won't be able to finish your drawing. In fact, I bet you won't be."

"Another bet, Helen, after you've just lost one? How very daring of you! What do I get this time when I win?"

"How about a kiss?" she offered to motivate him.

"Really?" he replied, his eyes twinkling hopefully.

"Yes."

She didn't bother to negotiate for what she wanted should he not complete the drawing. She knew he would.

A quarter of an hour later, he stood and announced proudly:

"Done!"

Rising from the sofa, she stifled a smile. Nikola was completely unabashed in his nakedness despite his obvious arousal. She walked over to him. Standing next to him, she leaned to look at the drawing he held.

Helen was speechless. She had indulged Nikola because she had lost the bet but she had never expected the result to be so magnificent.

"Do you like it?" he asked with some uncertainty in his voice when she remained silent.

"Oh Nikola, this is simply breathtaking! I didn't know you could draw so well!"

He beamed at the praise.

"Well, would I give you a horrible gift?"

"This is for me?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. With my perfect memory, I hardly need a drawing to remember how beautiful you look."

He handed the drawing over to her. When she took it, the paper cut his finger and blood pearled on the surface of his skin.

"Damn! Well, there's blood after all."

Before he could wipe the blood off of his finger, she grasped his hand and brought it to her mouth.

"But not mine," she said before sucking on his finger.

His pupils were fully dilated, his eyes almost as black as if he had turned.

"Helen…"

Eyes locked with his, still running her tongue along his finger, she threw the drawing in the general direction of the sofa and stroked down his chest with her now free hand.

She took him in hand just right, just firm enough, the friction perfect after such drawn out foreplay. Nikola tried to keep his eyes on her, but he couldn't help his eyelids fluttering shut as he became lost in the bliss Helen brought him.

Helen observed with interest that Nikola partially transformed as he came all over her hand and both their stomachs with a growl.

He opened his eyes again and, after a few careful breaths, managed to bring his human features back.

"That wasn't a kiss," he said.

"Are you complaining?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all," he answered quickly.

She leaned in to kiss him and he responded hungrily, his tongue dueling with hers. Nikola ran his fingers from her hip to the apex of her thighs in a gentle caress. He slowly parted her folds, lightly teasing her clit. He slid two fingers inside her, his thumb still on her. He soon found her most sensitive place and she gripped his shoulders hard to remain upright.

She broke their kiss to bury her head against his neck, panting against his skin. Nikola lowered his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder as well, licking her sweaty skin.

She was about to warn him not to bite her but he sped up his movement between her legs, adding a third finger, and she was lost. It took only moments before she came hard, rocking against his hand. She would have collapsed to the floor if not for Nikola's iron grip around her waist.

When she fully regained her senses, she realized Nikola's teeth were poised against the skin of her neck. Her breathing hitched and she felt both fear and curiosity. Nikola's fingers dug into her skin on her waist and her upper arm. The pressure on her neck increased.

"Nikola."

For a second, he didn't react. Then, slowly, he raised his head. His features were caught half-way between vampire and human. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, hers blue, his pitch black. Then Nikola released his grip on her and morphed fully back into a human, his hands coming to rest lightly on her hips.

"I promised you I wouldn't feed on humans and I intend to keep my word".

She raised her hand to feel her neck.

"I didn't break the skin."

Walking closer to the mirror above the mantelpiece, she observed her neck. While the teeth marks were obvious, there indeed was no blood.

"You have amazing control," she mused.

"The medication you created for me really helps."

Looking at him in the mirror, she could see the gratitude on his face and smiled at him.

Turning back around, she spotted the drawing lying on the floor under the sofa. She walked over and knelt down to retrieve it. She then put it on the chair near the door before gathering her clothes.

"You could stay the night."

"It's best that I go."

He followed her into the bathroom. She cleaned herself quickly before putting her garments back on.

"You still have a charcoal smudge on your face," she told Nikola, who was now cleaned and half-dressed.

He looked back in the mirror, spotted the dark smear immediately, and quickly wiped it away with a wet towel.

Putting a shirt on, he accompanied her to the door, making sure she took the drawing on her way out.

"Good night, Nikola."

"Pleasure making bets with you, Helen."

She glared at him and he smirked at her in response as she left his hotel room.


End file.
